


When Did He Become Hot?

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Teacher-Student Relationship, When Did He Become Hot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Iruka struggles with a very confusing, very distracting question.
Relationships: Umino Iruka/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	When Did He Become Hot?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValiantBarnes (Cimila)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



Iruka stared hard into his ramen bowl. Naruto was next to him, catching him up on what he'd been up to after he left with Jiraiya for their training trip. Iruka was trying to pay attention, he really was! But every time he looked over at his former pupil, the same thought kept popping into his head.

_When did Naruto become so hot_?

Oh, it was no secret to Iruka that Naruto would grow up to be a dashing man. He had the bone structure and the features to lead anyone with half a brain of sense to realize it. No, nonono. It wasn't much of a surprise.

But what _was_ a surprise was just _how_ handsome Naruto had become.

His moppy blond hair had adjusted to being a well-kept bundle. His face had lost most of the baby fat, leaving a clean jawline. His form was straighter and Iruka could tell there was now solid lean muscle where none had been before.

It wasn't just his physical appearance that had changed. There was an air of wisdom to Naruto now. He'd matured. Iruka hadn't ever even imagined that as a possibility. That was probably why he was knocked so off-kilter.

Naruto was well on his way to being a man. A man that Iruka was far too attracted to.

"Oy! Iruka-sensei! Are you listening?!" Naruto's head popped into Iruka's vision, a frustrated frown tugging at his lips. He grumbled, "You're being really spacey."

Iruka let out a nervous laugh, trying not to look into Naruto's bright blue eyes. "Uh, y—yeah. I, uhm, I'm thinking about...lesson plans. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "How about I buy the next round as an apology?"

"Yatta! That's what I like to hear!" Naruto slapped Iruka on the back. His hand was unbearably warm. "Where did I lose you?"

Iruka thought hard through the distraction. "I think it was the Land of Steam?"

"Ah! Right! Pervy sage's favorite!"

Naruto started his chatter back up, hand still on Iruka's back. Iruka squirmed under it.

It, it was just a hand. Right. Nothing to get so distracted about. Naruto didn't mean anything by it. It was entirely friendly.

"Iruuuuuka~!"

The way Naruto said his name _should_ have been a whining tone, but it was so close to a moan—!

Iruka jumped up from his seat so fast his ramen spilled on the counter. "I, ah, need to go." He pulled out more than enough money to cover a few bowls of ramen and dared to look Naruto in the face. "I forgot to do something."

Naruto looked confused. "Eh? Like _what_?"

Iruka drew a blank. Sputtering, he mumbled, "I need to go iron...my dog..."

As he ran for it, Naruto shouted behind him, "What are you talking about?! You have _cats_!"

—

The next day saw Iruka shamefully eating his cereal in his kitchen.

What was _wrong_ with him? It was Naruto! _Naruto_! How could he get so tongue-tied around the self-proclaimed knucklehead ninja? He'd watched the kid grow up! Why was he so distracting now?

Iruka eyed his cat, Fluffernutter, and asked, "Am I losing my mind?" Predictably, Fluffernutter ignored him and continued to groom on the kitchen table. "I thought so."

Iruka felt resigned. Fine. Okay. Naruto was kind of hot now. No surprise. None at all. Iruka just, just needed to clear his head somehow. Find some zen to help deal with the distraction.

He jumped at a loud, obnoxious pounding on his door.

"Oy! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's voice called out. "You in there?"

Iruka's heart froze. Nono _no_ , too soon to deal with it...!

His mouth operated faster than his brain as he said, "No!"

"Whaaaaat!? How can you answer me if you're not in there?!" Naruto pounded into the door a couple more times. "Let me in!"

"I, I can't! I'm busy! Being naked! And I have measles!" Iruka desperately shouted back.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Iruka...did...I do something wrong? You've been acting weird since I came back. Like you don't want to be around me."

Iruka's heart crashed at the tone. His eyes crinkled as he sighed and said loud enough for Naruto to hear, "No. You didn't do anything. It's me. I..." He was certain he would simply trip and mumble over his words if he faced Naruto now, so he offered, "I need some time to myself, but how about I come over to your place around 4?"

Naruto was, again, quiet.

"...Yeah. Yeah, that'll work." He still sounded dejected, but it was better than heartbroken. "I guess...I'll see you then?"

"Yeah..."

Iruka held his breath as he heard Naruto leave. Then he exhaled loudly.

"Uuuuugh..." He clenched his fists as he pounded his head against the table. "What do I do now?"

"Meow."

He tilted his head to find Fluffernutter was patting the top of Iruka's head with a paw. Iruka sighed. "Okay. I need to process this. Get the thoughts out of my head. Get back to normal!" He got up from his chair, trying to capture some of the zeal that Might Guy practically dripped. "Right! Yes! I can do this! And the very first thing..." the energy sapped from him as he noted, "The very first thing I need is a long, cold shower."

—

Iruka slowly walked up the stairs to Naruto's apartment.

It was alright. He had this! It was just momentary hormones, that was all. Naruto was a great kid with a bright future. Iruka, on the other hand, had been his teacher. Complete power imbalance. Not that that meant anything when age came into it.

Naruto may be considered an adult due to having become a ninja, but he was still young. There was a lot he hadn't experienced like Iruka had. Life experience, _comparable_ life experience, was important. It was a good marker for compatibility.

...Why did it keep sounding like he was just trying to talk himself down? Like there was even a chance of Naruto being interested!

Iruka stopped in front of Naruto's door. His hand reached out, hesitates a moment, then knocked.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted from inside.

Iruka took a few breaths before the blond opened the door. There was nothing to obsess over. It was all hormones. It— _were those abs_?!

Naruto had answered the door shirtless. Nothing on his chest! All he had on were what looked like a comfy pair of pajama pants.

His abs looked solid. _Very_ solid. Iruka was trying very hard not to reach out and touch them to see just how firm they were. Goodness, if Naruto was actually trying to seduce Iruka that would've been the best opener he could've thrown.

Iruka was frozen. He couldn't stop staring! What was wrong with him?! He'd been fully prepared to discuss things with Naruto like an adult and here he was gawking like a boy seeing uncovered breasts for the first time!

Focus!

Iruka was blushing all the way down to his neck as he stammered, "I, I, ah, I'm here?"

"I can see that." There was obvious amusement, but...nah. Nothing more. Why would there be? Naruto moved to the side and cheerily said, "Come on in and take a seat in the bed."

_In_ the bed? Naruto must've misspoken. He meant _on_ the bed.

Iruka stiffly walked over to the bed and sat down as Naruto vanished into his bathroom. As expected, it wasn't a very nice seat, the mattress being cheap and lumpy. How could Naruto sleep on this thing?

"Oy!" Naruto's head popped out from the bathroom. "You gonna get comfortable or what?"

Iruka blinked. Comfortable?

"Y'know, I haven't done anything like this before," Naruto said from the bathroom. "I mean, pervy sage talked about it all with me in his pervert ways. But, not _really_."

Iruka's heart began to pound. Naruto had figured it out. _He'd figured it out_.

"I—I—Naruto, I'm sorry I'm such a deviant!" Iruka blurted out. He squinted his eyes shut at Naruto's confused grunt. As he heard Naruto come out of the bathroom, Iruka bent his head towards the ground. "I, I mean, you've grown up and I'm so proud of you! I keep getting distracted by how you look and it's wrong of me to perv on your like that!" He looked up, hoping his plea would be accepted. "Can you—"

He was cut off by lips pressing hard against his own. Iruka froze again, this time in shock. He had no idea what was going on. What? Was? Naruto...?

Naruto was kissing him. On purpose. The blond's eyes were shut with effort and he was clearly trying to make the kiss work. His inexperience killed it on arrival, more leaving Iruka with painfully mashed lips.

Naruto pulled back suddenly. He opened one eye and asked, "How was that?"

"It, ah, uhm...?" Iruka didn't know how to reply for a moment.

"Ah! Speechless! The _best_ reaction according to pervert sage!" Naruto cheered.

"Naruto..." Iruka felt strangely let down at himself. "You don't understand."

Naruto stared. "What's not to understand? I figured out with Ayame and Jiraiya-sensei that you have a crush on me, right?"

Iruka couldn't deny it when it was said so blatantly. "Right."

"And I like you back!" A bright smile burst onto Naruto's face. "So let's get this thing going!"

Iruka blanched, then muttered weakly, "But...I'm your sensei. Iruka-sensei."

"So what?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't care. In fact, Pervy Sage says some people _like_ that!"

He was trying to fight the blush, but he was having so much trouble when Naruto was so close to him...! "It's just, I'm older than you."

"Eh? Again, I don't care. We're both adults." Naruto looked Iruka deep in his eyes. Iruka was mesmerized by the swirling emotions portrayed in his eyes. "I like you. Like that. I don't have much—any—experience, but...but I want to give it a try." Naruto tilted his head. "Do you?"

Iruka was baffled. This? Did he want this? With Naruto?

Naruto wanted him. And...and he wanted Naruto.

He took a deep breath in, trying to mentally switch gears. This was no longer damage control. Instead, it was...

Iruka gave a cocked smile as he noted, "The kiss was okay for a beginner. But let a real teacher show you how it's done."

He proceeded to do just that.


End file.
